The Shadow's Monster
by MangaMamma
Summary: The teacher with a spikey ponytail has a stalker. Is he harmless, an emeny, or something else altogether? A story with malexmale appreciation, nothing too heavy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

This story was inspired by one single picture of Shikamaru and Sasuke and was drawn by the talented Malja. I saw it and thought, "Yeah, I like that idea". I'd like to state for the record that I am not a Sasuke fan. He's an emo punk who I'd pay to see put in his place, painfully if possible. But like I said, the picture inspired me and I am a big Shika fan.

I made sure not to post this story until it was finished, but there is a follow-up, should this story prove successful, which is about 75% complete. So we'll see how it goes. I look forward to hearing from everyone.

**The Shadows' Monster**

**Chapter 1**

Shikamaru lay on his back, his eyelids getting heavy as the sky became a fiery red and the clouds glowed a soothing orange. It had been a long week and he was looking forward to a few days off. _How did I let my life get so complicated? What happened to my master plan of leading a quiet life as a chuunin with a wife and kids? Where did I go wrong_?

As he thought back on his twenty-eight years of existence and the moments that brought him to his current state, he realized there really wasn't much that he regretted or would do over. _So I guess this is where I belong and this is what I should be doing. Although Asuma is probably laughing in his grave at seeing me, the slacker, working as a teacher and for Black OPS Intelligence_.

Shikamaru let a sleepy smile curve his lips as his eyes finally drifted shut, content to fall asleep on the quiet hillside instead of his bed. It was a rare, simple pleasure in life Shikamaru cherished whenever he was afforded the opportunity: falling asleep in his quiet spot on a warm summer evening. There were traps all around the small perimeter and only a handful of trusted, necessary people knew of this spot and so he felt secure letting his guard down, somewhat, and enjoying a peaceful sleep.

After all, dropping his guard completely was out of the question. Especially when there was a pair of crimson eyes watching him from the dark shadows of some nearby trees. _Does he really think I don't know he's there? What kind of amateur does he think he's dealing with_?_ He tripped an alarm and doesn't even know it._

Shikamaru let his body relax, the week's worth of tension and fatigue seeping from his body into the warm earth below. But as hard as he tried to let his mind go, he couldn't keep his attention off the interloper hovering in the shadows. Frowning, he called out to his observer.

"Would you stop skulking in the shadows? I can't fall asleep with you around!"

The barest whisper of someone landing in the lush grass and slowly approaching deepened Shikamaru's frown. _He took that as an invitation to come over? Jeez…._.

Shikamaru opened one eye and looked up to see a dark figure looming over him. He was at least relieved to see black eyes staring at him and not crimson. _What was he doing spying on me using Sharingan anyway_?

The last of the Uchiha clan just stood there staring at Shikamaru with a blank expression, giving away no clues as to the thoughts running through his mind. The pair maintained their staring match for several minutes before Shikamaru snorted and closed his eye again, ignoring Sasuke.

It wasn't long after that Shikamaru felt the slightest of breezes tickle his nose and he opened his eye again to see that Sasuke had lain down next to him only a few inches away. _What the hell does he think he's doing? I always knew he wasn't right in the head but this is just plain creepy_.

Sufficiently awake, yet still relatively relaxed, Shikamaru lay on the hillside and contemplated Sasuke's various motives for joining him. The pair lay there for hours and just as Shikamaru had decided it was time to go home a soft rustle to his side caught his attention. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke standing over him again.

"Thank you."

And with those two words, mumbled in a deep voice, Sasuke Uchiha disappeared. Shikamaru sat up and stretched his arms over his head and did a cursory search of his surroundings with the aid of the shadows and found that Sasuke had in fact vacated the immediate vicinity.

_Huh. I wonder what that was all about_?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke sat in the barren apartment he called home and just stared out the window at the gloomy grey day that just wouldn't seem to end. He woke up early to the sound of thunder and went out for some training before it could rain on him. After taking a shower and eating breakfast he ran some errands and then sat down in the spot he currently found himself in: perched on the bench sitting under the living room window, watching the full rain clouds pass by without sharing their bounty.

It was days like these that he dreaded most. There was nothing and no one demanding his attention and so he was left to his memories. So he wasn't surprised when the voice began echoing in his head. But he still tried to shut it out. He always tried to drown the memories that made him ache and drove home the point that he was truly alone.

He didn't want to hear Naruto's voice. It hurt too much to hear the lively tone filled with happiness and bravado. But the voice continued and so he sighed and listened, just as if Naruto were alive and standing before him, demanding his complete attention.

"_I don't understand why everyone gives Shikamaru a hard time. I mean, yeah he looks lazy on the outside, but if you look at what he's done, he makes some of the others look like slackers!..........He was the first to become a chounin and how much did it suck that his first mission was taking the genin to get your ass back……he didn't even like you, but he accepted it because he understood what being a shinobi meant….We're not just tools, we're family……. And he was devastated about Asuma…….when I become Hokage, I want him by my side……he's smart and tougher than he looks…..and he looks past all the superficial crap…..it's almost like he has Neji's eyes, ya know?.....yeah, I think Shikamaru would be perfect, don't you, Sasuke?"_

For some reason, Sasuke couldn't get Naruto's words out of his head and so the next day he set out to find Shikamaru. Since that day, a few weeks ago, he'd been quietly observing the unassuming shinobi, getting a feel for his routines and habits. It was odd, but watching Shikamaru go through his day gave Sasuke a sense of calm.

_Like when I was lying next to him the other day. It felt…peaceful_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It hadn't gone unnoticed by Shikamaru that he'd had a shadow for the past couple of weeks. And it wasn't the type he could control with his jutsu. He wasn't one for confrontation, as witnessed by his covert job and bachelor status, so he didn't call Sasuke on his stalker behavior. Instead he let the recluse shinobi do as he pleased and Shikamaru went about his life, seeing it as an opportunity to sharpen his skills in espionage. He routinely attempted to lose Sasuke or do things without him noticing by utilizing his transformation jutsu and shadow jutsu.

But when his stalker had actually come out of the shadows and joined him on the hillside, Shikamaru finally had to face the reality of the situation. He was being spied on by Sasuke Uchiha, former protégé of Oroochimaru and current ANBU.

_I should tell Ibiki about this before things get out of hand. Perhaps they already have and I just don't see the whole picture yet. I just don't understand why Sasuke is watching me. Is it possible he's on a mission? Am I suspected of something? Being tested perhaps_?

As Shikamaru wrestled with his thoughts and tried to give some sort of logical credence to Sasuke's actions, he was called into Ibiki's office and given a mission. Shikamaru observed everything about his superior's demeanor, his body language, what he said, what he didn't say, and Shikamaru couldn't find even a hint that Ibiki was keeping something from him so he didn't mention Sasuke.

_After all, if I do mention Sasuke he might pull me off this mission to figure out what's going on and I really want to get out of here, away from him for awhile. This mission should keep me away for at least a month_.

A good surveillance and information gathering job took at least a month, depending on the information being acquired. Being a master strategist and first-rate user of shadow jutsu made Shikamaru a prime candidate for the Black OPS Intelligence unit.

It took Ibiki almost eight months of coaxing and badgering to wear down Shikamaru's resolve and bring him into the Black OPS, which validated the Interrogation and Torture Specialist's assessment that Shikamaru was just the man he was looking for. To this day, Shikamaru still held the record for defying Ibiki the longest.

He knew his mother would be proud of his new position, however he was forbidden to tell anyone. So he went along with the ruse of being a school teacher who was, upon occasion, sent out on long-term good will missions to other countries using his status as a school teacher to support the ruse of learning between villages.

"Welcome back, Narra-sensei!"

Shikamaru inwardly groaned at being seen so early. _I've been here less than five minutes. How did she know? I'll have to keep a closer eye on her_. He watched with cold dread as his contact in the Mist village bounded towards him, all smiles and way too perky for his tastes. _Gods, I change my mind. I would trade her for Sasuke any day._

_To be continued…._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

**The Shadow's Monster**

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke hadn't expected anyone to understand why he did what he did, and the fact that he was even allowed back home to Konoha was a minor miracle in his opinion. But he had been thankful for the chance to return home.

Things were rough at first, being under constant surveillance, his former schoolmates skittish at best around him. But the worst part had been the stares. Some were blatant, others tried to be subtle, waiting until he passed, but regardless, he saw them all, felt them all as they burned into his flesh. Their disgust. Contempt. Fear. He had discovered a newfound respect for Naruto, having to endure such stares for so many years, especially at such a tender age.

But eventually he found a comfortable life. He'd established a core group of trusted companions: Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Iruka. It seemed like everything was settling down for him. He even found solace in going on missions with Kakashi.

Unfortunately, the peace he found would begin to fade after only a few years. Sakura fell in love with a medical nin from the land of Mist during a mission and relocated to his village where they were married.

Sakura had been their heart and when she left, the four men felt her absence sharply. But still their lives went on, with happy times and sad times and dangerous and boring times. It was still a life Sasuke was comfortable with and thankful to have.

But the next blow…..

With the sudden death of Iruka from a rare heart ailment, the world fell out from under all of them.

Kakashi shut down and barricaded himself in the apartment he and Iruka shared, and after a week the Hokage had ordered Gai and a few others to break in and check on him. They found Kakashi curled up in bed, unconscious, starved, unwashed. He was hugging a pillow that Gai literally had to rip from Kakashi's arms.

But the worst was yet to come.

Naruto took the passing of Iruka, his teacher, friend, and father figure, hard. At first he wouldn't stop crying and so for two days Sasuke remained at his side, not saying much, but offering a soothing presence and slipping some sleep powder in water to make sure he rested. When he woke up, Naruto seemed to sag and quiet with grief. He wouldn't speak or eat. Soon his soul weakened to the point that the Kyuubi was able to take over and it consumed Naruto.

It took Sasuke, Gai, and Tsunade to stop the Kyuubi from his murderous rampage through the village. Sasuke clutched at his chest as he recalled Naruto's last moments. Sasuke was holding Naruto within his arms as Tsunade named Naruto the next Hokage. Naruto died with a content smile, having realized his dream before dying.

With the loss of Iruka and Naruto and the disappearance of Kakashi, Sasuke lost his comfortable life. In its place he found a dark, lonely world that was cold with indifference. He wasn't sure why he kept going, day in and day out, having no one to turn to for comfort. He just knew that giving up was not an option.

_Maybe this is what I deserve. I've hurt so many people in my journey for revenge. I was selfish and cruel. I abandoned them all for the sake of power and revenge. This is my punishment: to discover how much I want and need them, only to have them taken away_.

Once Kakashi disappeared, shutting himself away from the world, the Hokage was faced with the difficult task of replacing one of her top shinobi. He hadn't taken on a new team of genin, but he left a sizable void. The Hokage had entrusted Sasuke to Kakashi, the pair making up their own high-caliber team. But now that Kakashi was gone, who would be his partner? Who would the Hokage trust enough, and who would be willing?

For almost a month Sasuke sat in his lonely, cold corner of the world and waited for the Hokage's decision. He didn't like the idea of working with someone other than Kakashi or Naruto but he quickly realized that during missions was the only time he felt whole and useful. He had a purpose, a goal to achieve, and he would succeed at any cost.

When he received word that he would be working with the ANBU, he was shocked. It was a tremendous responsibility and it showed the Hokage was willing to trust him. Of course, Sasuke was no fool. He realized that being ANBU meant he was completely under the Hokage's thumb and essentially being watched by her most trusted and skilled shinobi. But he would be a fool to pass up the offer. And so the next chapter in his career started.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shikamaru stared up into the clouds passing overhead, the man lying next to him becoming an overwhelming presence he could no longer ignore. He hoped that being away at the Mist village for so long Sasuke would have found someone else to be his hobby, but alas Shikamaru had underestimated the Uchiha's staying power.

"Why do you keep showing up?"

There was silence for a few minutes as Sasuke considered how direct he wanted his response to be. Shikamaru had been gone on a mission for almost two months and only returned yesterday. Sasuke had been surprised to see Shikamaru race for this hillside after classes were dismissed today. _I guess he really missed this place_.

"You're the only one….who doesn't look at me like I'm a monster."

Shikamaru propped himself up on his elbows and looked over at Sasuke who was still looking up into the sky.

"So….you want me to be your friend?"

Sasuke barely flinched at the raw statement but Shikamaru saw it and knew that was exactly the reasoning behind Sasuke's recent behavior. _Is that what's going on? He's just looking for a friend_?

"Naruto told me once that you accepted and led the mission to retrieve me from the Sound Four only out of duty. You said you didn't care what happened to me."

Shikamaru remembered the mission well. It was his first mission, a complete failure, and his friends almost died. All for the sake of the man lying next to him. He narrowed his eyes, wondering, not for the first time, what was going on inside Sasuke's head. _Why is he bringing this up now? Is this all part of some elaborate scheme to get even with me? Seems a waste of time for something so trivial that happened over twelve years ago. Then again, Sasuke has a track record of mixing obsessive behavior with revenge_.

"Your point?"

Sasuke turned the depthless black eyes on Shikamaru and the teacher found himself being lured into them so he clutched handfuls of wet grass as a distraction from the intensity. _That look….what's going on here_?

"Would you do it again?"

Shikamaru studied the man next to him and found his body to be at rest, his muscles relaxed. _But that posture could be deceiving. Sasuke is a very skilled shinobi. And that throbbing vein in his neck gives away his anxiety. His heart is pumping faster than normal_.

"You thinking of running away again?"

Sasuke sat up and Shikamaru tensed, pulling his shadows to him for protection. Sasuke looked down at the ground and frowned.

"You think I'd hurt you?"

"I don't know what to think, Sasuke. You haven't been making much sense."

Sasuke bowed his head and then nodded a few times before standing up and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I know it's a bit late, but…..thanks for trying to bring me back."

Shikamaru watched as Sasuke turned and walked away. It wasn't his normal exit of vanishing and Shikamaru found he couldn't take his eyes from the retreating back.

_To be continued…._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

Is the rating ok? I never know and usually go conservative, but I didn't think this story was that "much".

**The Shadow's Monster**

**Chapter 3**

Shikamaru groaned and slowly blinked his way back to consciousness, although the pounding in his head was making him regret it with each new ache that ricocheted behind his eyes. But eventually he brought the world into focus and found himself in the infirmary with a very amused Sasuke sitting guard.

"What're you grinning for?"

Sasuke's lips curved into a knowing and crooked smirk and then he just shook his head a few times. Shikamaru couldn't help but look in wonder as the Sasuke Uchiha he used to know made a brief appearance. The young, arrogant boy who would scoff at everyone's, especially Naruto's, opinions. And he would use that same smirk and shake his head as if thinking he were the only sane person in existence.

"What…..happened?"

Sasuke's smirk spread and he shrugged his shoulders indifferently, looking like one of Shikamaru's troublesome students.

"How should I know?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed. _Jeez, he even sounds like one of them too_.

"Because you were _there_, Sasuke."

All mirth left the dark shinobi at the sound of the reprimanding tone and he just stared at Shikamaru trying to hide everything, but Shikamaru could see the surprise and nervousness in the black eyes and the now clenched fists tucked under his arms that were crossed over his chest.

"I can sense you as soon as you land in the tree every time. So what happened? Whose life am I going to make miserable for the rest of the school year?"

Shikamaru winced as he sat up in the bed. He grumbled under his breath as he held his head with both hands, trying to squeeze the pain away. Suddenly a hand with three small white pills invaded his sight and he dropped his hands to see Sasuke offering some medicine, cup of water in hand.

He just took the offered medicine and swallowed them down, grateful not only for the medicine, but for the water that soothed his parched throat.

"Thanks."

Shikamaru closed his eyes and thought back to earlier in the day. The class had been especially rowdy, teenage hormones having been jumpstarted by the warm weather and close proximity of the flower festival. But they were there to learn and damn it he would make them learn if he had to wrap all of them in his shadows and shove some education down their throats.

After yelling at two girls in the back to have some pride and stop gawking at some boy he turned his back to write something on the board. That's when he heard it. The succession of noises that landed him unconscious and in the infirmary: a snide chuckle, a fearful gasp, the sound of something whizzing through the air, and the resulting thud of his head smacking into the chalkboard.

_When I find out who threw_…

Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed deeply and he looked to Sasuke again.

"What hit me anyway?"

This time Sasuke frowned and his face clouded over.

"It was a ball from a bolo whip. And now the little cretin has a lump about the same size growing out of the back of _his_ head."

"Sasuke, you didn't beat up some punk did you?"

"Hmph." Sasuke turned his attention to the window. "I just roughed him up on the way to the other teacher's room. No big deal."

"You assaulted a student."

Sasuke turned back to Shikamaru, his face back to that unreadable mask of calm and indifference, but his eyes showed his true feelings.

"I slapped around a punk."

Shikamaru didn't back down from the determined gaze and even though what Sasuke had done was wrong, it did admittedly make him feel a little bit better.

"So what does that leave for me?"

That smirk was back and for some reason it made Shikamaru smile.

"Like you said. You have the rest of the school year."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke never did tell Shikamaru who threw the bolo ball, but even an idiot could have figured out who did it the next morning as the class slowly filtered in. A young man shuffled in wearing a hooded sweatshirt with the hood pulled up and low over his eyes. He sat down without saying a word to anyone and sunk as low as humanly possible into his assigned seat.

Shikamaru remained seated at his desk, feet propped up on his desk as he read a book. _So it was the pretty boy the girls were ogling. Why is it that all the really good-looking people have the ugliest insides_? A flash of onyx eyes, dark hair, and a crooked smirk invaded Shikamaru's mind and he started slightly. _No, he's not like that. Sasuke is just_…..

Shikamaru heard a familiar sound and looked up to see the hooded young man chuckling with a friend of his. The young man nodded and waved his friend off, returning his attention forward and risking a glance at Shikamaru. The young man's smirk never wavered and his eyes held Shikamaru's gaze. Shikamaru couldn't help but smile.

_No, this punk is nothing like Sasuke. Sasuke knows when he's done something wrong and needs to make amends. This kid is just plain stupid and too cocky for his own good_. _I guess it's time to knock the little asswipe down a few pegs_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke quietly chuckled as he watched the young man fall from his desk chair for the fifth time that day. Shikamaru turned around at the noise and didn't even try to look surprised this time.

"Problem, Argento?"

The young man was red-faced and scowling and didn't acknowledge his teacher's question that was dripping with sarcasm.

_I never knew Shikamaru had it in him. I'm impressed_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shikamaru wasn't surprised when a dark figure perched above him, opposite the tree he was sitting against. He made eye contact, a silent communication indicating he didn't mind the company. The shadow dropped to the ground with a whisper and slowly approached, sitting opposite him, cross-legged like Shikamaru. But whereas his visitor's posture was rigid, proper, Shikamaru's was non-existent as he let his bones curve with that of the tree trunk.

"Haven't seen you in awhile."

Shikamaru found himself becoming accustomed to Sasuke's presence, almost expecting it at certain times. _When did that happen? It's like he's become a part of the scenery or something_.

"Mission."

Shikamaru nodded, knowing he couldn't get any more information out of Sasuke, and nor should he. The ANBU missions were top secret. _Although if I really wanted to know, I could just ask Ibiki_.

Sasuke watched as Shikamaru pulled out a small brown box, about the size of a playing card and pulled out a long, dark cigarette. He put the cigarette between his lips and looked to Sasuke as he leaned forward from his relaxed position against the tree trunk.

"You mind?"

Sasuke just stared at the man, not sure what to think or feel. _Is he actually asking me to use a fire jutsu to light a cigarette? I didn't train all those hours just to light a cigarette_.

"You know….those things will kill you."

Shikamaru's lips curled slightly around the lit cigarette in his mouth at the words he'd been hearing since he started smoking so many years ago. It wasn't that he was a chain smoker, but he would say he had a habit. _At least I don't smoke that cheap shit like Asuma. Man, how did he tolerate that stuff? Like smokin' dirt and sticks_.

Sasuke knew that even if he refused to light the cigarette, Shikamaru had some other means so he let out a low growl as he readjusted his positioning to do as Shikamaru asked

"If you get burned, don't blame me."

"I trust you, Sasuke."

Sasuke paused, hands in front of him, ready to perform the jutsu and just stared at Shikamaru. He looked into the brown eyes and saw no indication that Shikamaru was being sarcastic or teasing him. _He…meant it. How long has it been since someone spoke those words to me_?

"If you _can't_, just say so."

Now Sasuke saw the sly grin and the teasing eyes and he smirked, sending a spiral of fire at the Shadow Shinobi. Shikamaru was proud of himself for only flinching a fraction as the fire burned a few inches from his face. _That bastard. I knew he would pull something like this_.

Shikamaru sat back against the tree trunk and inhaled deeply, savoring the clove taste and smell, and then exhaled slowly.

Sasuke watched as the smoke swirled and twisted its way languidly into the air above them. He shivered, suddenly reminded of a certain snake-like man.

Shikamaru saw Sasuke shiver out of the corner of his eye and he found himself truly curious about what could affect the stone cold Uchiha so much. _Wait a minute. Since when do I care about Sasuke's thoughts_?

Sasuke sat there, trying to banish thoughts of his past by concentrating on his surroundings. The forest was shady, quiet except for the random chirping of birds. The air smelled of the rain that had been threatening all day. And most importantly, Shikamaru was with him, content to spend time with him. _Even if he is smoking, I don't mind_. As Sasuke sat there, content to share the quiet moment with Shikamaru, the smell of clove tickled his nose and he found he liked that too.

_To be continued…._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

**The Shadow's Monster**

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke came to a quiet landing on his chosen tree branch and immediately stiffened at the alien presence on the tree trunk. He just crouched there, confused and leery, staring at the object as if he'd never seen one before in his life.

Slowly he reached out and snatched the piece of paper flittering from the base of the object.

_It feels like it's going to rain today._

_Thought you might need this_.

Sasuke slipped the umbrella from the rope securing it to the tree trunk and looked into the school room window where Shikamaru was lecturing his students. _He assumes my presence here_? _ And…does it mean he wants me to stay here, even if it rains_?

About an hour later, as Sasuke sat on the tree branch, intermittently reading a book and watching Shikamaru, he heard a rumble of thunder and looked up to see dark grey clouds rolling in quickly. He eyed the umbrella sitting under his leg. _Looks like you'll be coming in handy. But if I have his umbrella, what's he going to do_?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shikamaru sat in his chair and spun around to stare out the window at the pouring rain. He'd hoped the rain would stop in time for him to walk home, but no such luck. _How troublesome. Now my shoes are going to get all squishy and muddy_.

He was glad not to have anything to carry home and so after an exaggerated sigh from being inconvenienced by the rain, Shikamaru made his way outside. But as soon as he stepped outside, bracing himself for the pelt of cold rain, he was greeted with a shadow and dryness.

"Huh?"

He whirled around to find Sasuke holding an umbrella over his head, the tiniest of smirks breaking through his mask of indifference.

"Looks like you were right about the rain."

"Hmph."

And with that Shikamaru turned and started walking home in the rain. Sasuke frowned and caught up with the jounin, holding the umbrella over both of them so only their outside arms were getting slightly damp.

"Why'd you walk away? Don't you want your umbrella?"

"Are you serious? It's not mine. It's been sitting in lost and found for ages. So I guess that means it's yours now."

The pair didn't say anything else and they continued along the near deserted streets towards Shikamaru's apartment. Both had come to appreciate the comfortable silences between them and their natural rapport. The pace was steady, if a bit slow thanks to the shinobi school teacher, but Sasuke didn't mind. He was content to spend whatever time he could with Shikamaru.

Finally they reached their destination and Shikamaru turned to face Sasuke, head tilted to the side, smirk curving his lips.

"Thanks for walking me home, Sasuke-chan. Would you carry my books home tomorrow?"

Sasuke just snorted as he moved the umbrella off of Shikamaru and fully to covering himself. Shikamaru just chuckled as Sasuke turned and walked away.

"Hey, Sasuke!" The dark figure stopped and turned just enough for Shikamaru to see his profile. "I think the pink flowers really bring out the rosiness in your cheeks!"

Shikamaru was still chuckling when the shuriken imbedded itself in the post beside his head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Have a seat."

Shikamaru did not like his current situation. He'd received a message early yesterday morning to report to Ibiki's office first thing the next day. At first he thought it was for a mission and didn't give it another thought. But as soon as he walked in the door, he could tell that he was not going to like whatever Ibiki had to say.

As he closed the door behind him he felt the thick tension wrap around him and squeeze, trying to suffocate him and break him to its will. He sat down in the chair across from Ibiki's desk and assumed his usual slumped position, unwilling to show his boss he was affected. _Damn, I could really use a cigarette right now_.

"Do you have a new mission for me? It's awfully soon after the last one."

Ibiki didn't say anything. He just sat there, elbows on the desk with hands intertwined and hovering just under his chin. _He's good. I can barely sense his nervousness. It would take a Hyuuga to see his true colors_.

Shikamaru refused to speak. _It's a sign of nervousness_. So he sat there and sighed in his usual manner, letting his eyes roam around the office like he usually did. _How does he work in such a crowded space_? Piles of papers and mountains of scrolls littered the small space, made even smaller by the three walls taken up with filing cabinets. _Man, the dirty little secrets and intel that are stored here scare me_.

Ibiki could see Shikamaru wasn't going to flinch anytime soon so he got right to the point. _Never hurts to test the boy, keep him on his toes_.

"I want to know what's going on between you and Uchiha."

Shikamaru turned his attention back to his boss and just stared.

_This is about Sasuke? Why's he curious about---? Maybe he's being investigated. But for what? He wouldn't dare do anything to jeopardize his standing in the village. And it's none of his business what we do together. Although that tone….he makes it sound like something terrible_.

This last thought sent a flare of anger through the normally laidback teacher and suddenly Shikamaru's gaze hardened, even as his heart rate sped up.

"I don't believe that's any of your business."

"You work for me. Everything you do is my business."

Shikamaru felt a slight warmness in his cheeks and he cursed himself for showing even that small hint of emotion to Ibiki. But for some reason he was being overwhelmed with a strong sense of protectiveness. _I have to get out of here. But I can't leave. I won't let him beat me_.

"You're the intelligence expert. You mean to say you haven't been able to find out for yourself?"

Ibiki was proud of Shikamaru for the smirk and tone of voice that was both condescending and teasing.

"I've been respecting your privacy."

Shikamaru's smirk disappeared and his face was a mask of quiet anger once again, his voice sharp, accusatory.

"Until now."

Ibiki let out a confirming sound, low in the back of his throat. _I've miscalculated. I should have approached him as a friend, not his boss_. Ibiki let his hands fall into his lap and he sighed as he sat back in his chair, his big frame forcing the chair back into an almost reclined position.

"I apologize. I shouldn't have accused you. But I am concerned about your time with Sasuke."

"Why? He's ANBU. He's earned the Hokage's trust. Or is it me you don't trust?"

Shikamaru was still glaring at him and Ibiki wondered if he'd irreparably damaged their relationship. He liked the younger man. He was a damn good shinobi, and fine company at a bar. He had a good head on his shoulders too. _But if he's so smart, what's he doing with Uchiha_?

"Of course I trust you. I just don't want him tainting you."

"Tainting me? You think I'm some pure, naïve genin who's going to be seduced by the big bad Uchiha and run off? Maybe your age is finally catching up with you. I'd suggest the next time you're going to accuse me of something or judge somebody, you get your facts straight."

And with that Shikamaru stormed out of his boss's office, slamming the door behind him. Ibiki's face became dark and he began to recite the shinobi manual mentally. This was his mental weapon against blind anger. And the way he felt now, he'd have to recite all one hundred and seventy-two pages before he would be calm again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_What have I done?! _

Shikamaru tried to suck some much needed air into his burning lungs but the stars that were dancing before his eyes were getting brighter and greater in number so he dropped from the trees and came to a stop in a crouched position.

After leaving Ibiki's office Shikamaru sought to release the anger and anxiety he had bottled up inside. He was like the soda can that had been shaken and was just waiting to be released. So he'd taken to the rooftops, then the trees, and he flitted from branch to branch, clearing the main forest around Konoha and reaching the open space with the rolling hills but still he didn't stop. Until now.

His chest was heaving, his legs burned now that they stopped working, and the pretty stars still taunted him, daring him to stay focused.

"Damn it!"

Shikamaru fell to his knees and pounded the ground. _What the hell is wrong with me?! I'm not even sure why I'm so worked up! _

Shikamaru didn't return to the village and his apartment until late that night, taking his time to rest his tired body and slowly make his way back. As he approached his apartment building he saw a figure leaning against a tree about twenty yards away. It didn't take long for him to figure out who it was and so he continued past, mumbling in his wake.

"Come to tuck me in?"

The shadowy figure pushed off from the tree and fell into step next to Shikamaru, dwarfing the younger shinobi.

"I handled the situation poorly. I apologize."

Shikamaru reached into his vest and pulled out his cigarettes. Without taking his eyes off the road ahead he handed a cigarette to Ibiki, placed one in his own mouth and tucked the pouch away, coming out with two small pieces of paper, no bigger than his thumbnail. Again, he handed one to Ibiki and brought the piece of paper up to the cigarette, sending a miniscule jolt of chakra to it, thus activating the jutsu and lighting his cigarette.

Shikamaru inhaled deeply, savoring the taste before exhaling slowly. He suddenly couldn't find the energy to be angry with Ibiki anymore. _He apologized and he meant it, but_…

"Are you going to have me watched?"

There was a pregnant pause and Shikamaru heard Ibiki exhale a bit forcefully before answering.

"I figure Uchiha does enough of that already."

Shikamaru's lips curled and he scoffed. _True enough_.

"He's just lonely like the rest of us."

Ibiki caught the "us" and nodded in acknowledgement. He was well aware of how it felt to be alone but he still wasn't comfortable with an ANBU, an Uchiha, stalking his Intelligence agent. _But I have to trust Shikamaru. He's no fool_.

"Next time tell him to get a pet."

Shikamaru chuckled and turned to his boss, only to find the man had vanished. _Typical_.

_To be continued…._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

**The Shadow's Monster**

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke sat in the tree and waited. It would still be an hour or so before people started milling about, a new day starting. It would be even longer before the children started showing up for school and longer still until he would show up. Since he knew Shikamaru could sense his presence as soon as he showed up, he adopted a new strategy of already being part of the scenery by the time the lackadaisical teacher arrived.

Arriving three or four hours prior to Shikamaru's entrance may have been a bit extreme, but it wasn't like Sasuke slept much to begin with and it was a small price to pay for one of the few pleasant moments in his day.

"Nice view."

Sasuke was so startled by the voice from above that he almost fell from his perch, wobbling gracelessly and flapping his arms as if trying to fly. Finally he grabbed hold of the branch with both hands and added some chakra for extra sticking power. Balance and heart beat under control, Sasuke looked up to see Kakashi sitting on a tree branch, looking into the window of the third story school room.

_Where the hell did he come from_?!

Sasuke sighed and resumed his relaxed posture against the tree trunk, one leg swinging freely, the other drawn up to his chest as a rest for his elbow. _At least he looks better than the last time I saw him. He's gained some weight back and his clothes are clean and neat_.

He hadn't seen Kakashi in over four months. He gave up years ago trying to discern where Kakashi hid himself. Every time he caught a glimpse of his former teacher he'd tried to follow him but each time Kakashi managed to lose him. So after five failed attempts, Sasuke resigned himself to respecting Kakashi's desire to be alone.

"This is where I used to sit and watch Iruka."

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi with wide eyes and he found his former teacher looking down at him, the curves in his mask indicating he was smiling.

"Why do you think I was always late meeting you guys?"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the new revelation. _So all those times_….

Kakashi landed on the branch at Sasuke's foot and Sasuke couldn't help but admire the man's stealth. The branch didn't move with the addition of his weight and the air remained perfectly still. _He probably doesn't even know he's doing it. It probably comes as naturally as breathing_.

A strong hand held Sasuke's shoulder in a firm grasp and a steel blue eye froze him in place.

"Tell him, Sasuke, before it's too late."

_Tell him? Him who? Shikamaru? Tell him what? What do I want to say to him_?

Kakashi gave Sasuke's shoulder a final squeeze and suddenly Sasuke's only companion was a dissipating tendril of smoke. He sat in the tree for the next few hours and waited patiently for his quarry. He watched as Shikamaru entered the school building and soon after his classroom. He didn't give any indication he knew Sasuke was around and Sasuke was satisfied his plan had worked.

About an hour into the school day Shikamaru gave a pop quiz, as evidenced by his students groaning, and as he made his way towards the open window Shikamaru looked up and locked gazes with Sasuke, offering a knowing smirk in greeting.

Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat and his heart started pounding. He wasn't upset that he'd been found out or that Shikamaru looked way too pleased with himself. Instead, he was consumed with an overwhelming desire that made him feel as if he were suffocating. _What…_?

Sasuke watched as Shikamaru turned his back to him and proceeded to lean against the windowsill. Sasuke scoffed and took a few deep breathes to relieve the pressure in his chest, then he hung his head and a knowing smirk hesitantly pulled at the corners of his lips. _I understand what Kakashi meant now. I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner_. _You're right, Naruto. He is perfect_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke sat on the hillside, knees drawn up, arms resting on them, chin resting on a forearm. Despite Shikamaru's absence, Sasuke came here almost everyday and just stared at the sky. It wasn't as comforting as when Shikamaru was with him but he still felt like he belonged here at least, which was more than he could say for most of the village.

_This mission is taking a very long time. I hope everything is ok_.

A twinge of panic squeezed his heart just for the briefest of moments, but Sasuke quickly banished it. He wouldn't allow himself to dwell on the possibility of losing Shikamaru. He couldn't afford to.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shikamaru sat down on the bed with a sigh, resisting the urge to just fall back and call it a day. He'd been in the village of the wind for far too long but he didn't want to leave until he had concrete information. Currently it was all hearsay and suppositions. In his line of work, that type of knowledge was dangerous.

So he'd informed the leader of the village that he would like to stay for a few extra days, not having seen much of the wind country. The older man was more than happy to oblige, even going so far as to offer one of his nieces as a guide.

Shikamaru politely accepted the offer, but he was no fool. He saw the glint in the old man's eyes and the blush to the girl's cheeks. _Do these people have no shame? He's trying to pawn his niece off on me as a wife. Man, like it's not bad enough back home_.

The girl was a few years younger than Shikamaru, petite with short black hair, and full of more energy and information that Shikamaru could keep up with. She'd been dragging him up hillsides, down into canyons, and even took him gliding. He enjoyed the gliding immensely, not only taking personal pleasure from being closer to the clouds, but he also got an excellent topographical view of the area.

But because of the girl's enthusiasm, he hadn't been able to accomplish what he set out to do, which was verify whether or not one of their top security officers was actually a spy for Sound. Ever since Oorochimaru, their village, as well as their allies, vowed to never underestimate the small prefecture again.

Today was actually spent in the village with Salma showing him landmarks and going through more of the history and the social structure and customs. Most of which he knew, because he didn't like showing up in a foreign village and not knowing at least the customs. But he found the historic tidbits interesting. _I'm impressed she can keep such a steady stream of dialogue while walking and gesturing at the same time. Wow that girl can talk_.

And now all Shikamaru wanted to do was sit back, relax, and enjoy some peace and quiet. _At least I've got a few hours before meeting Salma for dinner_.

He sighed and fell back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He tried to imagine a blue sky with puffy white clouds and a soft breeze caressing his face, but all he could feel was his fatigue and all he could see was a wooden ceiling. So he closed his eyes and tried again. Finally he was able to see the clear sky and clouds and he could feel the grass against his arms which were supporting his head. And he could feel the warmth of the sun and Sasuke's presence.

Shikamaru's eyes opened and he stared at the wooden ceiling. _Sasuke? Hm. Sasuke. Yes, he's a part of this now. It feels different when he's there. But in a good way_.

So Shikamaru closed his eyes once again and thought of home and his favorite place and the dark shadow that seemed always to be at his side.

_To be continued….._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

**The Shadow's Monster**

**Chapter 6**

"Shika, please be reasonable. A man at your age should---"

"Be married and have children. Yeah, yeah, ma, I know. We've been over this a thousand times."

"But why, Shika? Why can't you find somebody? I know you're a good man. Is it the time away from the village? Or do you have some horrible habit I don't know about?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed as he stood up to fill his bowl with more stew. His mother, however much she would make him crazy, was an amazing cook. He ladled out a serving and stared into the stew. _She sounds sadder than usual. Her tone, it's not her normal nagging, demanding pitch. It's genuinely concerned. What's going on with her_?

"Look, ma, I'm sorry, all right? I don't know why I'm not married yet. I've dated a few nice girls but they were just that: nice."

Shikamaru turned and started back towards his seat, stopping off to lean over and kiss his mother on the cheek.

"I don't want a nice girl. I want some crazy girl who's bossy and can back up her threats. She has to be pretty of course, with long brown hair and green eyes. And she has to be a great cook. So you find me that girl, ma, and we'll talk."

Shikamaru took a spoonful of stew and saw the lines on his mother's face slowly smooth and a hint of a smile appeared. _There. Much better_.

"Stop making fun of your mother."

"I would never dare."

Shikamaru sat there, watching his mother until she chuckled and stood up from the table to hide her blush.

"I'm going to put some of this stew in a bowl for you to take home. I promised some to the neighbors, but there's plenty enough for you to have some at home."

Shikamaru sat there, eating his third bowl of stew and watching his mother as she puttered around the kitchen, cleaning up after the day's cooking. _It wouldn't be so bad coming home to someone like her. Despite the craziness, I think life would be nice_. Shikamaru cringed as he heard the word echo in his head. _Nice. Nice. I really don't want nice. Yes, I want to be happy and content, but I don't want nice_.

He sat there, listening to his mother talk about the happenings with the neighbors and such and continued to mull a question around in his head: _if I don't want nice, what do I want_, _really_?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke stared down at the bowl covered with a small towel and a spoon sitting on top. After the umbrella, Sasuke really wasn't surprised to find something else waiting for him. _But food…_?

He picked it up and sat down, bringing the warm bowl up to his face. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. Rabbit stew. He couldn't remember the last time he had rabbit stew. _Did Shika actually make this? He doesn't seem the domestic type. Although if the man is going to cook, I imagine slow cooking would suit him_.

Sasuke smiled as he set the bowl in his lap and pulled out a book. As his lap heated up something occurred to Sasuke. _The bowl is still warm which means he dropped this off recently_. Sasuke looked from the bowl to the second story classroom. _But the room is still dark_. He went back to looking as if he was reading, but in actuality he was scanning the nearby area for Shikamaru.

_I don't sense him or any jutsu nearby. Did he really get here that early just to drop off some soup_?

Sasuke felt that warm fluttering in the pit of his gut again and Kakashi's voice echoed in his mind: _"Tell him before it's too late."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shikamaru smiled as he walked to Ibiki's office. He typically didn't share his mother's cooking with anyone, with the exception of Ibiki last year during the holidays, but he didn't really give it a second thought as he ladled some out into a bowl for Sasuke. _I'm sure he doesn't get home cooking either_.

Ibiki still wasn't thrilled with the idea of Shikamaru hanging out with Sasuke, but he'd kept his word about not having either of them watched. However he still asked about Sasuke every time they saw each other and so Shikamaru braced himself as he approached Ibiki's domain.

Shikamaru entered the small squat structure that looked like a food storage building and walked down the darkened hallway, stopping at a door decorated with deep gauges towards the top and bottom, blackened patches all over and at least ten shuriken. All the results of attacks through the years in attempts to breech Ibiki's stronghold. Shikamaru just scoffed as he knocked on the door. _All I'd have to do is look at Ibiki and know there was no chance_.

Shikamaru heard the deep voice and entered the crammed office, slouching down into the familiar chair and facing his boss.

"I thought I'd let you know the intel on that village in Wind paid off. Although not as you'd think."

Shikamaru scoffed. _He always gets right to the point. Would it kill him to say good morning or hello_?

"How so?"

"It wasn't the security commander as we thought."

"But you found a Sound spy."

Ibiki smiled a crooked, arrogant smirk.

"Oh yeah."

Shikamaru waited a few minutes before rolling his eyes and letting an exaggerated sigh fill the silence.

"Look, I still have a bunch of irksome kids to teach today. I don't have time to play these games with you. Just tell me who the spy was, all right?"

Ibiki waited another minute just for spite before he pushed the file across his desk. Shikamaru looked annoyed as he sat up and reached for the folder, hiding his true intense curiosity. He sat back and opened the folder. Immediately his eyes went wide. He looked to Ibiki who seemed even more pleased.

"You're kidding me."

Ibiki shook his head.

"But--? How in the hell--?"

Shikamaru looked to Ibiki again and his confusion left him. He smirked and tossed the file back on his boss's desk.

"All right. You got me. But let it be known that I only fell for it less than a minute."

"I'm not testing you. It's the truth."

Shikamaru stared at the interrogation specialist and could see he was indeed telling the truth. Or rather, he wasn't trying to hide something. _And he really does seem way too pleased_.

"How."

"She was sleeping with the security commander."

"No. I mean how can she be a spy if she's related to the head of the village? He said she was a niece."

"She is: From an estranged sister who got knocked up and sent her daughter to big brother to be raised."

Shikamaru threw up his hands and rolled his eyes. _Damn it! How am I supposed to know that?!_ But even as he asked himself the question, he knew the answer: it was his job to find out these things. Knowledge was power. Knowledge kept you alive.

"How did she get by you? Didn't you tell me she dragged you all over the village for four days?"

Shikamaru felt the warmth on his cheeks and he willed it away. He did feel embarrassed for not seeing the spy who was literally by his side, but now was not the time.

"I….don't know."

Ibiki leaned back and offered an understanding smile. His voice was softer, but still deep.

"You can't be right all the time."

"My _job_ is to be right. Astute. Stealthy. _Thorough_."

Ibiki knew Shikamaru would beat himself up over his failure which was why he had no intentions of doing it himself. _Although maybe a few choice words and a punch to the gut would make me feel better_. _How the hell does one of my best guys miss something like this?!_

"I'm not saying I'm thrilled you got hoodwinked. Honestly, I can't decide if I should be worried or not. Right now, knowing how good you really are, I'm leaning towards not. But that doesn't mean I'm thrilled with your performance."

Ibiki could see his words were having the desired effect of getting Shikamaru to focus on his performance objectively so he kept going. _I can't let him dwell on this too much. It'll mess with his mind. I know the type_.

"Look, Shikamaru….just use it to learn. Don't just beat yourself up; see the mistakes, see the missed opportunities."

Shikamaru stared forward for a few moments and then shook his head.

"No. There was nothing. She was just that good."

"Give it some more thought."

"No, I'm telling you. Either she's a gods damned genius and plays a perky chatterbox perfectly, or she really is a perky chatterbox and somebody is a master puppeteer."

Ibiki had considered the puppeteer angle. Especially after hearing descriptions from both Shikamaru and the two operatives he sent to escort her to a small and remote village in Water for safekeeping. The girl was pretty, bubbly, unassuming, kind, curious, and energetic. Nothing about her alerted anyone's suspicions that she had a duplicitous nature.

"I've considered that. I'll let you know what I find out when I get back."

"You're doing it personally?"

"Of course. If this wench can fool one of the best I have, then it's time for me to see what she's made of. You know how I love a challenge."

Shikamaru scoffed and would have felt sorry for the pretty girl if she hadn't managed to make a complete fool of him. _Shit_!

"Now get going so you're not late. And have fun with the rugrats."

Shikamaru just stared at Ibiki for a moment, not bothering to hide his mild shock. _He's not going to ask about Sasuke?_ He blinked himself free of his confusion and stood up, heading for the door. _Maybe this is a good thing. If he's not curious, he's not worried, right_?

Ibiki knew what Shikamaru was thinking and he chuckled as he heard the door creak open.

"Don't worry, I'm still not convinced, but I'll let you off the hook today."

Shikamaru chuckled and shook his head as he closed the door behind him. _Bastard_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Shikamaru approached the school building, he didn't give Sasuke's presence any thought. He had become so accustomed to having him around that he didn't even think to look for him. He just assumed he was there. Instead, Shikamaru's thoughts were preoccupied with how he could have screwed up a mission so thoroughly. _She was right there the whole time_….

The school day went quickly enough and mercifully the class didn't annoy him too much, but despite the smooth day his mood became progressively darker. _How did I miss it? How_?!

As he rifled through his papers and waved a hand absently at a departing student, Shikamaru felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and he looked up to see Sasuke sitting at one of the chairs.

"If you're here for class, I'm afraid you're a bit late."

Sasuke frowned at the annoyed tone and dark look. _So whatever was bothering him this morning is still on his mind_.

Sasuke had seen Shikamaru show up for school and had thought to say something to him about the soup before classes, but he saw the frown and could see the teacher was in deep thought, so he'd left and spent most of the day training but made sure to return in time to catch Shikamaru before he left for home.

When Sasuke didn't say anything and just continued to stare at him, Shikamaru scoffed and returned his attention to the papers on his desk. Sasuke sat there for a few minutes, just watching Shikamaru shuffle papers, his scowl getting darker and darker. _He's not concentrating. His frustration is growing. I wonder what happened._

Shikamaru wished Sasuke would just take the hint and go away, but the man persisted on sitting there, silently provoking him. _I'm in no mood for his crap today_. Finally he looked up and glared at Sasuke who just sat there impassively.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to thank you for the soup."

Shikamaru's anger withered and he hung his head and sighed.

"Y-you're welcome. Now I've got things to do, so you should leave."

Shikamaru kept his head bowed as he gathered up papers and shoved them in his desk drawer.

"Are you going to sit somewhere by yourself and brood? Because I believe that's officially _my_ job in this village."

Shikamaru looked to Sasuke who was still just sitting there, face unchanged. _I'd swear that was a joke, but he's just sitting there like some statue_. He gazed into the black pools aimed at him and finally he saw that sparkle. Slowly, in hesitant jerks, Shikamaru's lips curved into a lopsided grin.

"If that's the case, you've been doing a piss poor job of it lately."

Sasuke wanted to believe that Shikamaru was joking with him. The smirk and teasing tone supported that theory. However the hard eyes said a completely different story. _Is he just taking his bad mood out on the nearest target_?

"That's your fault."

A raised eyebrow from the teacher broke Sasuke's stoic façade and he offered a grin.

"You want to talk about it or what? I know something has been bothering you since you showed up this morning."

Shikamaru frowned. _Why the hell does he keep watching me?! And why the hell did I give him that soup?! He's not some stray animal! I'm just encouraging him by feeding him_!

Sasuke saw Shikamaru's face getting darker and his aura was becoming black with anger and frustration. In a sudden movement that sent his chair flying back into the wall, Shikamaru stood up and began pacing the room.

_Why is he staring at me like that?! If that damn ditz had looked at me like that I would have known right from the start. But she fooled me. She talked and talked and talked until she knew I would tune her out and turn my attention anywhere but to her. Damn it! How could I have been so stupid?!_

Sasuke was officially worried about the man pacing before him. He could see Shikamaru's body had become so tense it was shaking, and his glare was enough to burn a hole right through concrete.

"Shika---"

"I failed, all right?!"

Shikamaru slammed his fist into the schoolroom door, making a sizable dent that had splintering cracks going out in all directions. Sasuke's eyes went wide at the rare sight of violent anger. _He's always laid back and in control. That's why he's so good at what he does_.

"I was supposed to find a spy but couldn't see that she was right in front of my face, leading me around by the nose!"

Shikamaru let his forehead come to rest against the door and he pounded again, this time with very little force behind the fist. Again and again he hit the door, the force increasing with each blow until a firm hand grabbed hold of his fist and prevented it from making the dent in the door any worse.

"You think you're the first person to fail a mission?"

"She was by my side the _whole time_."

"Sometimes….it's the people closest to us that we overlook."

Shikamaru slowly turned around to face Sasuke, pivoting on his head still resting against the door. Sasuke let go of his fist halfway around and so he leaned there, staring at the dark-haired shinobi.

He gazed into the black pools looking for the meaning behind his words. _He's right, of course. And no doubt speaking from personal experience. But who did he overlook? Naruto perhaps? Sakura? For that matter, have I overlooked someone? There aren't too many people I would consider as being close to me. Ma, Choji, Ibiki, Ino, Sas---_

Shikamaru's lips curved ever so slightly to indicate his amusement. _It always goes back to him somehow, doesn't it? He's my own living, breathing shadow_.

"I don't know. You're pretty hard to overlook."

Sasuke's eyes went wide for a split second and his heart skipped a beat at the simple statement. _He's being sarcastic, I know it. But to hear him say it_….

"Then I must suck as an ANBU."

Shikamaru scoffed, then smirked, and finally chuckled, before pushing off the door and forcing Sasuke back a step or two. He headed over to the opposite side of the room and looked out the window at the tree that Sasuke had adopted as his perch. _To watch me_.

He turned back to face Sasuke, leaning back against the window sill, arms crossed over his chest. He was willing to put his anger aside for the moment in exchange for a pleasant conversation. _Hitting the door actually helped_.

"So you liked the soup?"

"Very much. Who cooked it? Choji?"

"You don't think I made it?"

"No."

"Hmph. It was my ma. Thought you would appreciate some home cooking, and hers is the best."

Shikamaru watched as Sasuke tried not to show whatever it was he was feeling, and he did a fine job of it, as was expected after so many years of practice, but Shikamaru was trained to see past the façade and as he sidestepped Sasuke's outermost barrier, he saw sadness.

_Ibiki had the same look in his eyes when I shared ma's soup with him. I wonder if she knows how powerful her cooking is. _

_To be continued…._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

**The Shadow's Monster**

**Chapter 7**

Shikamaru whistled as he made his way back home, leaving the chaos of the festival behind. There was only one reason he dared brave the noise and crowds of the festival and that was in his bag.

"Not the festival type?"

Shikamaru stopped and turned to his left to see Sasuke sitting on a nearby bench. He was slumped into the curve of the bench, one elbow resting on the back of the bench, his head resting in his hand. The smirk, as usual, made him look arrogant. But it was tempered this time by his posture and Shikamaru couldn't help but think Sasuke almost looked playful.

"Nope. You?"

"Not a fan."

Shikamaru walked over and sat down next to Sasuke, letting his bag come to rest between his feet. The music and voices barely reached them and the two just sat there, not saying anything. Which was fine for them. They didn't feel the need to ever fill the silence. It was comfortable.

Suddenly, Shikamaru scoffed and sat back, looking up into the star speckled sky. It wasn't as engaging as a blue sky, but it was still interesting in its own right.

"Ino has dragged me to every damn festival since we were seven years old."

"So I wasn't the only one hijacked?"

"Hardly."

"Hmph. Sakura and Naruto loved these things and they would insist on dragging me with them."

Shikamaru chuckled and glanced at Sasuke who was still sitting there, head tilted, staring forward at nothing.

"I remember seeing you following behind them, looking bored. You were like the parent trying to contain the kids."

"Gee, thanks."

"At least you didn't have to pay for them. Ino made me pay for everything."

"You could have said no."

"I did once and I was sore for a week. That is one crazy broad."

"So you chose the path of least resistance."

"Yup, that's me."

Sasuke's eyes glanced down at the bag between Shikamaru's legs, surmising that its contents were very important for Shikamaru to have gone to the festival.

"So what's in the bag?"

"Hm…pieces of heaven."

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow, curious at the dreamy look on Shikamaru's face.

"Explain."

Shikamaru chuckled and leaned forward, his fingers playing with the handles of his bag.

"They're sugar puffs."

Shikamaru heard the disbelieving scoff and he chuckled.

"Look, I'm not one for sweets, but these things….the guy takes these balls of dough and fries them up golden, then rolls them in sugar. It's one of the most delicious things I've ever eaten in my life. I have a standing order with him every festival for half a dozen."

"So you were on your way back home to gorge yourself?"

"No, no. They have to be enjoyed properly. Paired with the appropriate foods and beverage."

"I've seen a lot of freaky things in my life and right now, you're creeping me out a little."

Shikamaru looked back at Sasuke and an impulse hit him.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"….no."

Shikamaru nodded and slapped Sasuke's leg and pushed off from it, taking his bag with him.

"C'mon."

Shikamaru started to walk away but after a few steps he realized he was alone. He stopped and looked back to see Sasuke still sitting on the bench looking stupefied.

"Let's go, Uchiha."

Shikamaru turned and started for his apartment. After a few moments he was still alone and he was beginning to wonder if Sasuke really wasn't going to take him up on his offer, which irked him greatly. But soon enough that familiar presence was behind him, then beside him, and the pair walked along in silence to Shikamaru's apartment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke entered the apartment feeling a little uneasy, as if he didn't belong. Shikamaru disappeared around the corner and Sasuke made his way further in, already knowing what to expect after watching Shikamaru a few times from the roof across the way. It was much like his own: free of clutter, functional, but comfortable.

He heard a noise behind him and turned to see Shikamaru in a small kitchen area, pulling out pans and food. Sasuke walked towards Shikamaru, leaning against the wall with one shoulder, arms crossed over his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

Shikamaru pulled out a bowl and cracked an egg into it and reached for another when he stopped and looked at Sasuke.

"Think you can handle scrambling some eggs?"

Sasuke just smirked as he pushed off the wall and walked to the counter.

"How many?"

"Two for me. You like bacon?"

"Sure."

Shikamaru started to fry some bacon as Sasuke cracked and whipped the eggs. There was something about the whole situation that made him feel calm and content. He'd gotten over his shock at Shikamaru's invitation as they walked to the apartment. They'd established a comfortable relationship and hung out together quite frequently, and usually alone.

"Coffee?"

"At this hour?"

"Decaf."

Sasuke shrugged.

"Sure."

As the bacon sizzled Shikamaru reached behind Sasuke on his left, leaning in close to the shinobi, his face right at Sasuke's ear, causing Sasuke's steady rhythm to falter and his breath to hitch. When he pulled back he had a canister in his hand. He went over to the coffee pot and started the coffee before turning back to the bacon.

"So the big deal is to eat breakfast at night?"

Shikamaru scoffed and frowned as he turned the bacon over.

"What are we, five? I wasn't planning on eating any of the puffs until tomorrow morning. But you hadn't eaten yet so I thought, why not now and that way you can experience them for yourself."

Sasuke's calm comfort was suddenly overpowered by a warm, nervous feeling and he put the bowl of eggs on the counter before walking out towards the balcony.

"Hey. Where are you---?"

"I'll be right back."

Sasuke went out onto the balcony and stood there, clutching the railing tightly. He could feel his body warming and he tried to will it away before Shikamaru saw. The cool air felt good and he closed his eyes, calming his nerves. _This is what I want, so there's no need to be nervous. It was his idea to invite me to his place and cook dinner. That means he completely trusts me and accepts me. This is what I want. Just to be with him_.

"Are you all right?"

Sasuke started and turned to see Shikamaru looking at him, concerned. Sasuke offered a half smile.

"Yeah."

Shikamaru studied Sasuke for a few more seconds, believing him and yet thinking Sasuke wasn't telling him everything. _Then again, what else is new_? Shikamaru nodded and turned away, heading into the living room.

"Come and get it."

Sasuke reentered the apartment to find Shikamaru had fixed their plates and poured the coffee, all of which was sitting on the oblong table in front of his sofa. _How long was I out there_?

They sat down and Sasuke just watched Shikamaru who was chewing a mouthful of eggs when he noticed Sasuke wasn't eating. He swallowed and cocked an eyebrow at his dinner companion.

"Problem?"

"Since these puffs can't be eaten without the proper food, I figured there was probably some special way to eat the meal."

Shikamaru sat there, deciding whether or not Sasuke was mocking him, but then decided he didn't care.

"Just eat."

Sasuke smirked and picked up his fork. He was pleasantly surprised to find the eggs had been cooked in butter. He took a sip of his coffee to wash it down and then tried the bacon. _Is that maple_? He eyed the puff wondering if it was okay to try it yet. _Shikamaru hasn't touched his yet. To hell with it_.

Sasuke reached out and took a bite of the puff. It was crunchy sweet on the outside with a light doughy inside. It wasn't overly sweet and Sasuke had to admit, it really was good. _And he's right. You need other food to go with it_.

Shikamaru saw the surprise on Sasuke's face and smirked.

"Told you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke sat down at the table and looked down at his plate, taking in the sight of the pile of fluffy yellow eggs littered with red peppers, a small sprig of black grapes, and an unassuming ball of golden crust.

_I can't believe he gave me one after all that talk of them being so precious._

Suddenly Sasuke felt a nervous spike of excitement and he took a deep breath to override the sensation.

_He gave me something he covets. The sugar puff, his mother's soup…. _

Sasuke picked up the sugar puff and stared at it a few moments before taking a bite. He savored the crunchy sugar crust and the honeyed, doughy inside, but as much as he was enjoying it, he realized they were made all the better not by the food you ate with it, but by the company you shared.

Sasuke sighed as he took another bite, thinking about Shikamaru and wondering when he was going to get home. _He warned me it would be a long mission, but this is getting kind of ridiculous. I've already gone on a mission and returned. I hope he doesn't do something stupid to prove himself after that last mission. He was so upset at having missed the identity of the spy_.

"_Tell him, Sasuke, before it's too late."_

Sasuke's face darkened at the unbidden thought and he frowned down at the mug of coffee that was halfway to his lips. _The first chance I get. As soon as he gets back, I'll tell him_.

_To be concluded…._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

**The Shadow's Monster**

**Chapter 8**

Shikamaru lay there, relaxed and comfortable. He'd long since adjusted to Sasuke's presence and truth be told, the rare times he didn't show up to sit quietly with him, Shikamaru felt the void next to him. It was cold and empty and he didn't like it. Those few times he remained only for a short while, trying to convince himself he was leaving early because he was tired or needed to get errands done, but he knew better. He was leaving early because Sasuke wasn't there.

But this wasn't one of those times. Sasuke was lying next to him and Shikamaru was thanking his lucky stars to be safely home. His mission had taken a few weeks longer than expected, his paranoia at failing to gather all relevant information making him overly cautious. It had caused him to be been gone for a little over two months. _Too long. Way too long_. As soon as his mission was complete he raced for home, not bothering to stop except for food and once during an especially bad downpour.

_I'm home now and it feels so good. But I'm so tired I'm not sure I'm going to make it back home before I pass out. The daytime weather is still fairly warm, but it's already starting to get chilly at ni---_

Shikamaru's thoughts were brought to a crashing halt when he felt a hesitant touch to his cheek. Then a deep whisper tickled his ear.

"Welcome home."

Shikamaru's eyes flew open and stared up into the star-speckled sky. The small moist spot on his cheek began to radiate a heat which only grew and quickly covered his whole body. He couldn't seem to find the ability to speak or move or even blink. He knew that a few moments after Sasuke had whispered in his ear that the mysterious man disappeared in a silent blur of black.

_Did he just---?_

Shikamaru found himself suddenly awake but he did nothing for the next few hours but stare up into the night sky and wonder: Had Sasuke really kissed his cheek or had he imagined it in his tired stupor? And since when does a simple kiss on the cheek make a man sweat?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You still haven't told him."

If he were a lesser shinobi, he would have jumped out of his skin at the sound of the quiet voice. But since he was Sasuke Uchiha, ANBU of Konoha, he only started as he whirled around to face the source of the voice, sending three shuriken flying.

The intruder easily avoided the attack and leapt down from his perch on the window and into Sasuke's apartment. Acting as if nothing peculiar were going on, Kakashi looked around Sasuke's apartment, hands shoved in his pockets as he slowly meandered his way in a small circle, re-familiarizing himself with his surroundings. _How long has it been since I was here last_?

"Are you crazy? You don't just show up on someone's window sill! You could have been killed!"

One steel blue eye focused on Sasuke. It was sharp and for the first time in a long time, Sasuke saw the true fire that burned within the notorious Copy Nin. He understood the message loud and clear: "_you couldn't kill me if you tried, whelp_." But when he spoke, his voice was the same casual, carefree voice.

"I suppose there was the slight possibility of being injured. Your sill is rather splintery. You should take care of that."

Sasuke just shook his head and started back the way he was originally headed before the interruption. _Damn crazy bastard. _

"What are you doing here?"

Kakashi sat down at the small kitchen table and watched as Sasuke pulled out food and began to prepare a meal.

"Are you hungry? You can stay for dinner."

Kakashi could see that Sasuke was still tense, despite his friendly offer. It was obvious in the stiff shoulders and his heavy-handed cutting.

"My my, aren't you the inquisitive one tonight. Am I crazy? Why am I here? Am I hungry? Such concern for your former sensei is touching, Sasuke."

Sasuke whirled around and threw the chopping knife towards Kakashi, the blade imbedding itself six inches away with a muted thud into the kitchen table. Sasuke knew Kakashi well enough to understand his teasing was only half-hearted and the barbs were only meant to pinch, not actually hurt. But he was in an especially bad mood and didn't have the patience for it at the moment.

"_This_ is why you need to tell him."

Kakashi flicked the knife with his index finger and watched it wobble back and forth.

"You're too tense. You need a comforting presence in your life."

Sasuke had no plans to tell Kakashi anything, but the insecure person inside weaseled out fast enough to blurt out,

"I kissed him."

A silver eyebrow raised in curiosity, the knife forgotten.

"Oh?"

Sasuke growled and turned back around, grabbing a new knife and chopping vegetables once again with renewed vigor.

"Sort of. It was on his cheek. No big deal."

"But you're worried. How did he react?"

"He….didn't."

"At all?"

Sasuke just shook his head, not trusting his voice at the moment. His grip on the knife tightened as he recalled watching Shikamaru just lay there and stare at the sky for hours before leaving. That had been three days ago. Since then Sasuke had withdrawn, not seeking the Shadow Shinobi for fear of being rejected.

"I see."

Kakashi felt sorry for the younger man, knowing what havoc being in love can wreak on a man's sanity, never mind unrequited love. He took a deep exaggerated breath and plucked the knife once again.

"Well, in answer to your questions, I'm here to check up on you and yes I am hungry, thanks for the invitation."

Sasuke scoffed and turned around to fix his former sensei with a smirk.

"You didn't answer the first question."

"So it would seem. But I would think a bright, astute shinobi such as yourself would know that there isn't a shinobi out there who isn't at least a bit crazy. It's a prerequisite for the job."

Sasuke's smirk twitched, wanting to be set free into a full smile, but he turned before it could happen. As he continued to prepare dinner, Sasuke's body and mind relaxed as he and Kakashi fell into a familiar give and take.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shikamaru walked towards the window, not really hearing his students as they bid him goodbye and left for the day. Instead, his attention was focused on a tree branch across the way. An empty tree branch.

_It's been four days. He's not on a mission, I checked. So where the hell is he? You don't just kiss a guy and then disappear. You explain yourself, maybe even apologize, or do it again_.

Shikamaru slammed his fist into the sill and turned away in frustration.

_What the hell am I talking about? Do it again?! I'm not even sure it happened the first time_!

Shikamaru reached out for the doorknob, ready to storm out of his classroom and to a nearby bar when a whisper invaded his mind.

"_Welcome home."_

His grip tightened on the doorknob and he laid his forehead against the door. _I don't know what the hell is going on, but the next time I see him, I'll damn well get my answer_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shikamaru felt his presence before Sasuke even entered the protective border he had set up around him. He didn't open his eyes or say anything in greeting. In his mind's eye he could see Sasuke's hesitant approach. Sasuke sat down next to him with barely a sound or movement of air.

After several minutes of reciting the shinobi manual in his head to keep himself calm, Shikamaru spoke up, determined to get his answers.

"What do you want from me?"

"Anything you're willing to give."

Sasuke's answer was immediate and this surprised Shikamaru. _He was expecting the question_. _But what the hell kind of answer is that? _ He opened his eyes and turned his head slightly to look up and see Sasuke gazing down at him.

"What does that mean?"

Shikamaru watched in fascination as Sasuke's lips curved into a smug grin. As he found his mind focusing on the thin, smooth lips he unconsciously bit his own bottom lip.

Sasuke's hope soared as he saw Shikamaru's attention focused elsewhere. He turned his body and leaned in a little closer, forcing Shikamaru to drop his hungry gaze from Sasuke's lips and concentrate on the onyx eyes boring into him.

"You're the genius. You figure it out."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and Sasuke's smirk grew.

"Don't play games with me, Sasuke. Tell me now, what the hell are you up to?"

Sasuke studied the shinobi laying next him. _His shadows haven't appeared yet even though he's obviously agitated, which means he trusts me not to pull anything. Well, I'm afraid he's wrong on that count today_.

In a swift move Sasuke turned his body so he was now straddling Shikamaru's outstretched body. He chuckled at Shikamaru's wide eyes and slowly leaned down so he was now on all fours. A quick check and Sasuke was pleased to see no shadows creeping towards them.

Feeling confident, Sasuke bent his elbows, coming to within a mere inch or two of Shikamaru's face, and in the process he let his knees slide back a bit, bringing their lower bodies together.

"I didn't imagine it."

Sasuke heard the barely breathed words and spoke gently to Shikamaru.

"You didn't imagine what?"

"The kiss."

Sasuke's smile faded as he closed the gap between them, placing a soft kiss on Shikamaru's cheek.

"…..stop."

Shikamaru turned his head away, and as much as he wanted to escape Sasuke and the whole situation, he couldn't seem to get any other part of his body to move. He was laying on the ground with Sasuke hovering over him, warming him, confusing his mind and body.

"Don't you like it?"

Shikamaru tried to concentrate on the grass, seeing separate blades, veins, insects crawling on them, but it was no use. All his senses were overwhelmed by Sasuke and what he was doing to him. He was warm, with a pleasant, nervous tightness in his chest and Sasuke was so close he could smell what he assumed was vanilla wafting from Sasuke's equally overheated skin. He hated to admit it, but the situation wasn't disagreeable to him.

"….yes."

"Then what's the problem?"

Another feather light kiss, this time on his neck, and it sent shockwaves of electricity down Shikamaru's spine and he gasped as he clamped his eyes shut.

"Tell me, Shikamaru."

"I'm…."

"You're what?"

The deep voice caressed his ear and Shikamaru clenched his teeth, trying to resist Sasuke's attention and failing miserably. He'd endured torture and withstood so much pain and yet now, at the slightest touch or provocation from Sasuke, Shikamaru was ready to sell his soul and _that_ was his problem.

"Scared."

Sasuke pulled back slightly, surprised at the admission from the Black Ops shinobi. He swallowed hard and prepared himself. Shikamaru had never cared much for public opinion and always did as he pleased, but perhaps this was different. He was older now, had certain responsibilities to the village, his students.

"Are you scared of me? Of what people will think?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I just…I don't know what to do, ok? I don't….I've never…"

Shikamaru growled and in his flustered state shoved Sasuke away and stood up, stomping down the hillside. _I have to get out of here, clear my head. What was I thinking, letting things get this far? Why can't I_--

A strong arm halted his progress and Shikamaru found himself turned about, facing an angry and confused Sasuke who had an iron grip on both upper arms now.

"Wait. Are you seriously telling me you've never kissed anyone before?"

Shikamaru struggled to get out of Sasuke's grip and as the two grappled they slipped on the slick grass and tumbled to the ground where their struggle continued.

"Damn it, Shikamaru, stop!"

Sasuke quickly gained the advantage and pinned Shikamaru to the ground.

Shikamaru lay there, mortified, chest heaving, cheeks blazing, looking off to the side wishing he were a shinobi from Water so he could turn into mist and fade away.

"Just tell me….have you ever kissed anyone before? Is that what this is all about?"

"Of course I've kissed someone, you idiot! I've just never _wanted to_ before now!"

Sasuke's body stiffened at the shouted confession and Shikamaru's body suddenly went lax. Once the admission was out, it was as if all the fight had left his body and there was nothing left to do but admit defeat and face the consequences.

"I don't get it. Why you? Why now? And what the hell am I supposed to do? Pretend this is ok and perfectly normal?"

Shikamaru scoffed and turned to face Sasuke, but he wasn't prepared to see the emotion so blatantly visible on the man's face. In all the years he'd known Sasuke, not once had he seen the man so….exposed.

When their eyes met Sasuke flinched and sat back, looking as if he'd just been caught doing something horribly wrong.

Shikamaru pushed himself up onto his elbow and reached out for Sasuke. When he made contact with Sasuke's cheek he could feel the tiny tremors under the flesh.

"Hey…say something."

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. After a few seconds he closed it and with a strangled noise he reached out and cupped Shikamaru's face, bringing their lips together for a bruising kiss.

Shikamaru allowed the kiss, suddenly realizing just how insecure Sasuke had been feeling and what a huge risk he'd taken tonight. _I wouldn't have had the courage. I would have let things stay the way they were_.

Finally Sasuke let Shikamaru's lips go but he held his face close to his own, forcing Shikamaru to support himself by leaning up on his hands.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For…."

…._accepting me, for caring, for treating me like a person, for giving me that ridiculous umbrella, for having such soft lips_….

"….for wanting to."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I see you told him."

Sasuke didn't even flinch when the voice sounded from above his head. He just cracked the barest of smirks as he scoffed.

"Yeah."

Kakashi heard the satisfaction and contentment in Sasuke's voice and he was happy for his former student. He'd been worried that Sasuke would spend his days isolated, never finding peace until his death. But then a certain teacher caught his attention, for whatever reason, and Kakashi had hope again.

Sasuke turned his attention from Shikamaru who was now sitting at his desk reading while his students took a quiz to find Kakashi had dropped down to his own branch and was now crouching by his outstretched foot, observing Shikamaru.

"Do you know why teachers insist on wearing their hair in spiky ponytails?"

"Hmph. No."

"Me either."

Kakashi's voice held a tone of wistfulness to it and Sasuke turned back to watch Shikamaru again, wondering if Kakashi was seeing Shikamaru or Iruka as he stared into the classroom.

"But…I like it."

"Me too. Easy access to the neck."

Sasuke felt his cheeks warm. Not at the implications of Kakashi's words, but at the truth of the statement. He closed his eyes and thought back to just a few hours ago when he greeted Shikamaru in his classroom, his lips roaming languidly down the thin neck, tasting the warm, smooth flesh and letting his lips rest against his jugular for a few extra seconds before being shooed away.

"Yeah."

**End.**

**My thanks to all who read through until the end; I hope it kept you entertained, at least for a moment or two.**


End file.
